Don't Say You Love Me
by Miiru Kamishiro
Summary: It's a Yusuke-Keiko's songfic based from the Corrs' Song 'Don't Say You Love Me'.


Don't Say You Love Me

Don't Say You Love Me

Miiru Kamishiro

[Aquamirror@edsamail.com.ph][1]

I've seen this place a thousand times 

The sympathetic and downhearted breeze blew the brown-haired woman with care, as she stare with her loved one as quietly as possible. After two long years of being apart, they finally again been in each other's presence keeping an eye on the descending bright sun's powerful rays on the endless beach.

I've felt this all before

He cautiously lifted her hand and held it tight like he will never let it go. And her, she gently blushed as she sluggishly felt his infinite love for her. It was all like a dream but it is not. After recollecting their scarlet pasts, he is now with her. She couldn't help but smile.

And every time you call 

"Keiko-chan…" he delicately called her name, that seems like silver bells to her ears.

I've waited there as though you might not call at all 

"I thought you'll never come back again…" she uttered lightly but she knew it was essentially hard, like a knife heavily stabbed on her heart.

I know this face I'm wearing now 

Her face then turned a bit disappointed for she don't know if he's destined to stay with her or leave her again and break her heart into a million pieces. 

I've seen this in my eyes 

Her hazelnut large eyes rolled with wonder waiting for his dear answer since she love her with all her heart.

And though it feels so great, I'm still afraid 

That you'd be leaving anytime 

"Yusuke," she quietly expresses. Emotions filled up her womanhood that it flowed like confused river in her eyes. "Are you going to leave me…again?

We've done this once and then you closed the door 

Don't let me fall again for nothing more 

Her lips quiver greatly as she waited for his answer but he did not say a word nor show an expression. He just gazed deeply on her mystified and mixed expressions. "Yusuke, don't tell me you're going to leave me again…"

I've caught myself smiling alone 

Just thinking of your voice 

"Will you…" she paused, pouring down the throat. "Trick my feelings again?"

And dreaming of your touch is all too much 

"Come on tell me…" she insisted thirsting even more for his precious answer. "I love you…" her mouth can't hide her true feelings anymore.

You know I don't have any choice

"I love you too…" he grinned.

Don't say you love me unless forever 

Her eyes narrowed, looking very disappointed. "You don't have to say if it you are just forced…"

Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay 

"I love you," he said again, leaning down to her as his sweet pair of lips meets hers.

Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it 

Make it real or take it all away 

She poured her all her love to the kiss that seemed so long. "I just hope he tells the truth," she heartening thought savoring his eternal love. "I may believe this…again…"

We've done this once and then you closed the door  
don't let me fall again for nothing more 

Don't say you love me unless forever

She pushes him away pondering on her unquestionable doubts. "Yusuke!" she cried. "Is this kiss true? Are you going to love me…leaving me? Don't make me a fool…"

  
Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay  
Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it

"Of course I love you…Keiko-chan," Yusuke embraced her affectionately in his arms. "Why do you need words from that?"

  
Make it real or take it all away 

Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay

She beamed heavenly hearing his answer he does love him. Why does she needed she ask? "I am a fool," her sadness stream on his shoulders. "I am a fool for not believing you…forgive me Yusuke…"

He smiled happily, he have everything now…

  
Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it  
Make it real, or take it all away  
Take it all away, take it all away...

The sun disappears out of their sights but their everlasting love remains in their hearts. Hand-in-hand they left the beach taking nothing but the sweetest and most memorable of all their memories. What could been after that, no one is exactly sure but Love is the greatest thing in the universe.

~owari~

Author's notes: Sorry if my story isn't really beautiful _l. This is my first Yusuke-Keiko story anyway. Oh, before I forgot this is a CORRS version not the M2M's version.

   [1]: mailto:Aquamirror@edsamail.com.ph



End file.
